The Hollow King
by Kilkari
Summary: Ichigo and Shirosaki alone again, this time theres a new king. Hichigo/Ichigo. Chapters are short but sweet.
1. The new king

Ichigo woke up in a dark room he found it hard to open his eyes, something was dried on them he could tell instantly that it was blood.

Ichigo heard footsteps behind him, they were getting closer and closer.

"Who's there?" He asked out to the darkness.

"It's only me, king" Came the voice that chilled Ichigo from flesh to bone.

"You? Where am I?" He asked while lifting his arms only to find them chained to the ground.

"Your in my realm now." Came the voice, closer this time but the room was making his voice echo he couldn't locate the origin.

"Let me go"

"I cant do that king, or should I call you the horse now?"

The voice came from right next to him.

"No! What do you want?"

"I want to make you suffer" Was the icy whisper in his ear.

Ichigo felt the cold hands of his inner hollow run along his chest and slowly down his navel.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making you the horse"


	2. Beg

Shirosaki stood watching his prey as he rested on the floor.

Ichigo groaned as he sat up he felt the blood run down his back and between his behind.

"Why?"

"Why? I wished to ride my horse that's all."

Shirosaki approached Ichigo and watched as he struggled to get free.

"You wont get free unless I want you to."

"Let me go… Please" Ichigo begged feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

Ichigo felt Shirosaki's tongue slide along his ear and down his neck.

"No…." he begged again

Shirosaki ignored him and kissed his way along the former kings collar bone.

Ichigo stopped and struggled again tears falling down his face.

Shiro stopped "Now, now behave horse"

Ichigo shuttered and struggled to get away more only to recive a sharp searing pain across his back. He could feel words being carved there, on his back.

"Scream for me." Shiro whispered.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried not to scream he wouldn't give Shirosaki that pleasure.

"H – O – R – S – E " He said each letter with glee as he carved them.

Ichigo fell down to the ground with pain.

"Stop"

"No." Then he leaned down and started lapping up the blood running from Ichigo's back.

"Please stop"

"No"

"Why?"

Shiro stopped and grinned evily

"Your King wishes to go for another ride"

Feeling the sharp pain Ichigo screamed.


	3. Hate

Author's Note:

I do not own Bleach, that is why this is called Fan Fiction.

Please review on this story. I am open to all reviews good and bad. (Yes, even Flames)

* * *

"Good morning, horse"

Ichigo just sat there as the bright morning light bathed his naked and battered body in warmth.

"Answer me horse"

Ichigo still said nothing he would not allow his mind to be controlled he would beat his hollow side again and get out of this place.

"I know what you're thinking. Soon you will accept your new role as my horse"

"Never"

"So you can talk. For a second I thought you went mute on me."

Ichigo looked at his hollow his eyes burning with anger, hate, and fear.

Shirosaki waved his hand and the chains that bound Ichigo to his place shattered.

"Now horse, go get a shower and put this on"

Ichigo heard a thump on the floor next to him as he glanced next to him.

"A saddle?"

"A horse requires a saddle"

"I'm not wearing that!"

Hichigo was standing next to Ichigo in an instant looking down on him.

"You'll wear it or I will ride you bare back"

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up heading for the bathroom.

"I hate you." He spat before closing the door.

Hichigo smiled as he watched Ichigo leave.

"Hate is a very passionate emotion. Maybe the horse likes it too much."


	4. Shower

Ichigo felt the hot water pour down on his shoulders, "What is causing this?" he asked himself trying to fight back the tears but failing miserably.

He put his head down and crouched down in the shower as the water washed away his newly found tears.

"I hate him so much…He's pure evil. Hollows they don't belong in this world."

His body shuttered at the thought of having to go back out to the hollow version of himself.

"No, I will kill him…even if it kills me."

"Such terrible words towards me."

Ichigo froze at that voice.

"You really think that badly of me?"

He couldn't move his body paralyzed with fright.

"You know horse your becoming very obedient"

Ichigo didn't move he couldn't do anything "_Why can't I move?"_ he thought to himself.

"Stand up, horse"

Ichigo felt his body move even though his mind was yelling at him to stay put.

"Good boy."

Ichigo turned his head and looked at Hichigo _"Why can't I move? Why won't my body listen to me?"_

Hichigo just smirked at him, the sight of it didn't make Ichigo cringe like it used to. In fact he felt a longing to see it.

"What is happening to me?" Ichigo asked.

"You're becoming used to your role. As the horse, as my bitch."

"No. I hate you. I can't love another guy."

"Why not? You have always loved me. My power the shear strength that I give you."

"No. You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes"

"We'll see. For now however I think I'll take you in the shower this time."

"No" said Ichigo's mouth, _"Yes"_ said his subconscious mind.

Hichigo just smirked and entered the shower with him letting the steam and the sound of the shower cover any noises Ichigo might make.


	5. Yes

Author's Note: This will be the second last chapter. Chapter 6 will be the final chapter for this story. It was meant to be a One shot but somehow advanced into this. I enjoyed writing this. I do have a special note to add that I will be writting a lemon one shot between the two. It is in the works and will take place between the first and second chapter. Anyways this chapter is more dialog between the characters and less dark as the story comes to a close. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have writting it. The last chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Thank you for the Reviews.

* * *

"_Why can't I stop him? Why can't I stop myself"_ Ichigo thought.

"Why can't you stop me?" Hichigo whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Can you hear my thoughts?"

"No. It's obvious what you're thinking of."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Why not?"

"It's not right!"

"Your right it isn't right but you enjoy it."

"No I don't."

"You do. You enjoy me being inside you."

"Never"

"Are you sure of that?"

Ichigo hesitated "Yes"

"Wrong"

"I don't love you."

"I never said you did. I said you enjoyed it."

"…No"

"Liar" Hichigo mocked.

"No!" Ichigo screamed out

"Don't lie to me I know you enjoy it" Hichigo taunted.

"I can't enjoy it. It's wrong…"

"What's wrong the fact that it's with another guy? Or the fact that it's with a hollow?"

"That it's with a hollow."

"Another guy is ok huh?"

"No."

"Now we both know you're lying"

"When you finally admit the truth I will let you go, if you still want to go."

"I have admitted the truth. I can't be with you; I can't do anything with you. You're a hollow."

"I am also you"

Ichigo couldn't respond.

"We both realize what is happening after so much abuse from me you're now enjoying it your body is screaming that you want it even if you are saying you don't."

Ichigo shook his head it was too much to take.

"Even now you enjoy just being in my presence"

"Maybe you like being with me more then I like being with you"

"I don't think so, Horse. I think that you want me to take you now."

"No." Said Ichigo's mouth however his body reacted.

"See look" Hichigo motioned at Ichigo's now swollen member. "You do react to it. Now do you want me to bend you over?"

"….No….I don't know anymore…"

Ichigo felt Hichigo get close behind him. "Bend over"

He felt his body bend over revealing his entire behind to his hollow.

"Are you ready?"

"….Yes…"

"Good."

This time Ichigo didn't scream. He didn't make a sound as his world collapsed around him. His mind was shattered he didn't know what to do. He loved this feeling now, Hichigo was right yet he didn't want to love this feeling. Tears rolled down his face as he realized it was never going to end.


	6. Goodbye

Ichigo woke up in bed the previous night a blur.

"Morning, Horse." He heard Hichigo's voice.

Ichigo sat up and looked straight at Hichigo.

"Morning, Horse"

Hichigo froze and looked straight at Ichigo.

"I'm not the horse anymore."

Ichigo stood up out of bed stark naked.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"I am the king!" Ichigo exclaimed at Hichigo as he blasted spiritual energy at Hichigo.

"No!" Hichigo yelled out, blasting his energy back.

Ichigo walked straight up to Hichigo, and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Hichigo grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder as well.

"Heh" They both said in unison then they smiled.

"I hate you" Ichigo said simply.

"I hate you too." Hichigo said back.

"I love the way you make me feel." Ichigo finally admitted.

"After weeks of denial you finally admit it." Hichigo chuckled.

"So I'm going back to being the king."

"I will be the horse then I guess."

"You're not the horse yet."

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo grabbed Hichigo's member with a smirk.

"Bend over"

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Well the story is over. It's odd the enjoyment I got from writing this story. Well to my fans I want you to know that the next story will be Bleach again. (No this is not the lemon) This story will be my darkest most detailed story to date on fan fiction. So prepare for the next story to come.

P.S

The next story isn't Hichi/Ichi.

It will be the past of Hichigo Shirosaki. The creation, the pain, the events that made him who he is.

It will be titled:

The Haunted Hollow


End file.
